


Honey, Won't You Let Me In?

by missbirdie (matchagreentear)



Category: EXO (Band), Hunhan - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchagreentear/pseuds/missbirdie
Summary: Sehun’s a little bit too drunk to function, so he’s glad he has got Luhan to save his ass.





	1. I feel okay all over, void of all composure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a story I've posted on my asianfanfics account for a while now. Hope you'll like it!

“Chug! Chug! Chug!” 

 

The crowd went wild and cheered for the four men standing in a row while downing their nth bottle of beer. Red-faced and covered in sweat, Oh Sehun stood among them as he finished his 4th bottle with one final swig first. He felt his head spin, and the room became a little too hot, making him strip off his leather jacket and throw it amongst the crowd. Everyone cheered louder. 

 

There were several pats on his back and arms clinging onto his own, but their faces barely registered. Because it was the end the semester, and they were free to go all out and party again, Sehun made sure he’d be drunk off of his mind by the end of the night. 

 

Playboy. Heartbreaker. He despised hearing people call him as such, but it never really stopped them. And the fact that he was in a fraternity only added fuel to fire. It was only a matter of time until Sehun decided to live up to the reputation built by people for him, despite it only causing him troubles of many sorts. But, there were good sides too, though. Free booze, free things, and free—

 

“Hey, pretty boy. What’re you doin’ here by yourself?” a familiar face came into view. Some girl, Irah? Eileen? 

 

“Irene..” ah, that’s her name. 

 

She giggled, “that’s me. Here, have some more.” and handed him another can of beer. 

 

Sehun felt his head throb and figured he probably should stop drinking if he didn’t want to pass out when he doesn't even have a ride home. He shook his head and gave it back with a flimsy explanation of, “I think I’ve had enough for tonight, and I still gotta go find Jongin.” he garbled _ ,  _ before going through the crowd. 

 

The dimmed out lights and outrageous amount of alcohol he’s consumed made it really hard for him to see the people’s faces and find his roommate. Sehun mentally scolded himself for forgetting his own spare keys of all things, so now, he had to suffer. When he finally neared the exit, he saw Junmyeon, a frat brother. “Hyung!” Sehun called out. “Have you seen Jongin?”

 

Junmyeon, despite  his shirt still tucked in his trousers, looked similarly messed up with his hair disheveled on top of his head. “Jongin? He left like an hour ago!” he yelled through the loud music. “I think he was with  _ that _ music major.”

 

“The one with the nice ass?” Sehun throws him a knowing smirk and laughed. “Right, right. I should head back, Hyung. My head feels like it’s gonna explode.” Sehun said. 

 

“You need me to walk you back?” the older offered. Sehun shook his head, saying he wasn’t a kid anymore or something. Junmyeon only rolled his eyes and replied with a “sure sehunnie, whatever you say.”

 

“Fuck that.” Sehun snorted. “Your shirt’s inside-out by the way! Tell me about how good he was in bed tomorrow, Hyung!”

 

Junmyeon could only scoff in disbelief.  

  
  
  
  
  


It took him approximately  an hour to get back to their place. Sehun had walked and nearly crawled through the empty streets with half a mind full of regrets.  _ ‘I should’ve just crashed at that place ‘til tomorrow morning.’  _ he realized belatedly, but he was already a flight of stairs away from his place, and so with deep sigh, he braced himself against the handles and heaved his partly-dead body up. 

 

He failed to see the tie that was discreetly wrapped around the knob of their apartment door. Sehun pressed the doorbell thrice and got no response. He frowned, wishing to just get inside and pass out on his bed—or at least on the couch. Another minute passed without a response and he figured that Jongin probably wasn’t back and had spent the night someplace else. Just as Sehun was thinking twice about just breaking the door and replacing it later on,  _ he heard it.  _

 

It went softly first. A very faint sound. In all his intoxication, he thought he just imagined it—until it came again, this time a little louder. 

 

A  _ moan _ . Jongin’s. He knew because he’d caught him way too many times jacking off to porn. Then came another one.  _ Son of a _ —

 

“JONGIN!?? ARE YOU THERE?!” his yell went unnoticed as sounds of sexual intercouse and pleasure rang on the other side of the door. He began banging on the door. “Come on, man! Just let me in, I won’t even look I just need to sleep!” he continued yet to no avail. 

 

His eyes were getting heavier by the second with all the alcohol he had in his system, and Sehun was just more than ready to pass out. Slumped by the door,  he then noticed the light seeping through the crack on the door right across. Turning to his last resort in getting a proper place to crash at, Sehun staggered his way there and knocked.

  
  
  
  
  


Luhan was in the middle of a well-deserved sleep after weeks of endless studying and working part-time. Since he had to fill in shifts at work after school, the exhaustion he felt all over his body was just surreal.  But at least, the term was over and that’s one less thing to worry about. 

 

The clock read 3:05 AM on his bedside table when the loud knocking came upon his door. He had meant to ignore it, thinking Kyungsoo had probably drank a little and just forgot that he had his own spare of keys, and he’ll most likely remember anytime now because his bestfriend slash roommate wasn’t  _ that  _ irresponsible. 

 

But the knocking didn’t stop, and it continued for another minute or two, causing luhan to jump off his bed with a huff and stomped his way to the door.  “Don’t you have your own set of keys, kyungso—” he stopped as he swung the door open midway. 

 

Instead of the squishy faced, owl-eyed roommate he was expecting to see, there stood a man, in all his 6-feet tall glory;  _ the hottie from next door (whose name he never really knew). _

Luhan felt his jaw almost unhinge.. 

 

“Excuuse mee…” the man slurred, looking completely shit-faced with the way he was hardly standing and leaning against the door frame. “I know its pretty late but I kinda got locked out and i saw your light’s still on.” he said. 

 

Luhan barely understood the guy but figured soon enough that what he was trying to say.  _ Hottie  _ has been booted out of his own place, it seemed. On a regular day, perhaps when he’s well-rested and has had enough sleep, Luhan would have swooned off to the moon and back knowing this fine specimen of a man was standing by his door. However, it has been a long day (and night), and he’s a bit too out of it to care. He feels like his ready to murder on command, and so, he cocked his hip to the side and asked the drunken man, “Uh, is there anything I can do for you?”

 

_ Hottie  _ pulled back a bit, pouted and said, “Is there any way you can find pity in ur heart and lemme crash on your couch tonight o’ sweet neighbor of mine?” before attempting to do an air guitar, which only looked painfully awkward. 

 

What the fuck. Luhan was now extremely confused as he stared at the inebriated man. “I don’t know…” he replied. “My place is a bit messy-—”

 

“Mkayy…”  _ Hottie  _ drawled out, pouting and frowning like an actual toddler, and then...finally losing his balance and slumping on the floor. “Then...I’ll just  take this spot over hereee” he whined and, like a child, lied down on the floor, effectively blocking the walkway with his very long...body. 

 

This was the last thing he’d needed and yet, the universe decided to let this shit happen. Luhan was very much tired, and yet, here comes a grown ass man who’s acting like an actual 5-year old at 3 in the goddamn morning.  _ ‘Jesus, is this some sort of punishment because i forgot to give the little girl her change earlier?’  _ Luhan thought to himself, finally deciding to move the drunken man from the door and into their humble abode. 

 

“Can’t you move your feet?” he grunted, helping the nearly unconscious man from the floor so he could walk him inside. The other only groaned and snuggled against the crook of his neck.  _ This dumbass.  _

 

The short yet overly tedious walk towards the living room left Luhan out of breath. “Stop moving too much, jesus christ _._ ” he said, finally placing the man on the couch. 

 

“I’m...Oh Sehun but that works tooo..”  _ Hottie  _ rasped  sexily sleepily in reply. Luhan chose to pretend that he  _ absolutely did not  _ felt something stirring inside  him. 

 

Despite the goosebumps that ran through his skin at the sound of the other man’s voice, the exhaustion was still far too strong to ignore, hence, luhan retreated back to the comfort of his bed after placing a warm blanket over his unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED THIS AFTER 50 MILLION. yo girl just wants some selu juice.


	2. You're bad for me

The next moment Luhan woke up, he did so with a groan. It was almost twelve noon. Though he had gotten a decent amount of sleep, flashbacks of what had occurred earlier had him nearly feeling exhausted again.  _ This is going to be a long day. _ When the Luhan finally re-gathered his bearings, he got up to check on the man in his living room— _ Sehun,  _ he’d recalled. And perhaps, check if Kyungsoo had come back too, so he could yell at him for not letting him know where he was last night. 

 

What he came to stunned him at sight. Sehun had somehow managed to strip his shirt off of himself in his sleep. The flimsy hello kitty blanket was only covering half his body. Sehun stirred, stretched, and  _ finally,  _ woke from his slumber. He looked like he came out of Vogue mag photoshoot that Luhan found himself taking a deep sharp breath. 

 

Contrary to Kyungsoo’s incessant nagging that he had to have emotions to actually be romantic, Luhan actually felt things.  _ Stirrings.  _ This was the man he’d been crushing on for  _ months.  _ He had found some sort of contentment from stealing glances at his next door neighbor.

 

When Sehun finally spoke,  _ oh my god bitch ???,  _ traces of his activities last night laced his voice. “Hey...uhh, good morning?” he said.

 

“G-good...afternoon..” Luhan replied. his feet can’t seem to move. Looking at his neighbor like this had his brain scrambling to figure out how to use his limbs again, and completely forgetting the trouble he had to go through last night because of this same man. 

 

Sehun must have still been partly in a state of daze as he gazed at Luhan. _“Cute guy”_ he thought. _‘Call me Wreck-It-Ralph ‘coz i’d definitely wreck that ass.”_ He took  in the view of the doe-eyed boy standing across the room wearing only a plain t-shirt and— _are those booty shorts?_ _In hot pink_? _Nice._

 

A blush crawled its way up to Luhan’s cheeks when saw the other man staring. “Are you feeling okay now?” he asked. 

 

It was only until then that the realisation dawned in upon Sehun that he wasn’t in his room nor in his living room. This wasn’t even his apartment.  _ Fuck. _ And it could only mean that this place belonged to the Cutie ™ . 

 

How did he end up in his care at some point last night? He still had no idea and recollection of what happened. It was such an unusual sight to see  _ the  _ Oh Sehun in a panicky state, and yet here he was. In his haste to save himself from any form of embarrassment, he stood up too quickly and lost his balance. Thus, actually getting himself in an awkward scenario.

 

Luhan, on the other hand,  finally managed to move from his spot to catch the other from face-planting on the floor. He held out his arms and caught Sehun, effectively breaking his fall. He found himself sweating profusely. 

 

As much as he’d like to keep it on a down low, his admiration for his good ‘ol neighbor had grown over time and honestly, truly, he’d never thought that a day would come where his face would be merely inches away from Sehun’s. More so, in such a cliche circumstance. “Are you okay?” he squeaked out. 

 

“Yeah…” Sehun grunted. “Yeah I’m good. Are  _ you  _ okay?” Sehun helped him up to their feet, now noticing how he towered over the other.  _ Cute. _ But the thought was instantly dismissed as soon as it came. “thank you, by the way…” Sehun paused. “uh...I—” 

 

“Luhan” he replied, with a voice a pitch higher than normal. “I’m Luhan.” 

 

“A pretty name, for such a pretty face.” Sehun blurted out, then smiled boyishly and held out a hand. “I am eternally grateful for you kindness, Luhan. I’m really sorry about last night, I must have bothered you a lot.”

 

_ You abso-fucking-lutely did.  _ But Luhan wasn’t going to admit that, not when he’d graced him with a smile like that and called him pretty. Instead, he shook the man’s hand and smiled back. His palms were sweating,  mom’s spaghetti .  _ He’s just being nice, Luhan. Calm down.  _ He surprised himself by saying that Sehun was welcome to crash in should he ever find himself locked out again. 

 

Sehun surprised him more with another kind ‘thank you’ before placing a brief kiss on the back of his hand. 

 

“D-do you need water? There’s some in the fridge if you want.” Luhan offered, unable to find coherency because  _ what the fuck, man.  _ That was one of his wildest kink. 

 

Sehun shook his head in reply, saying he needed to go, but it’d be very nice to see Luhan around the building. And he’d meant it.

 

“Oh, okay then. See you around, Sehun.” Luhan said. 

 

On their way out to the door, Sehun thanked Luhan one last time before inviting him to an upcoming party near their apartment building. And although it wasn’t Luhan’s cup of tea, he still nodded and agreed to join in next time. He watched Sehun’s broad shoulders as the guy retreated to his own place with a small smile looming on his face.

  
  


It seemed like it was only yesterday when he had first ran into Sehun. He’d been red-faced and sweaty all over, going through a really long rough day while he carried their newly bought groceries on his way up to their floor. It was when one of the bags in his arms ripped and half the stuff ended up on the ground that Luhan nearly broke down into tears in the middle of the hallway.  _ My poor, bruised tomatoes _ . But then came Sehun to the rescue, cladded in his signature leather jacket and ripped jeans. He had  instantly went up to Luhan and took the bags from his arms with a friendly  _ “Hi. here, let me help you.”  _ and ever since, the moment became Luhan’s fondest memory of him. The following instances of him crossing paths with Sehun had been very brief and mostly consisted of him just subtly glancing at the man. He ain’t complaining though.  

 

Because here he was now—though many months later—closer to Sehun than he could ever imagine. In a way, maybe this was the universe trying to make up for the series of misfortunes it’s thrown at him in the past, he thought. 

 

He watched on as the door opened, and he saw Sehun’s figure straighten up when a voice welcomed him in. “Sehunnie!” a girl appeared. “I was looking for you last night.”

 

He saw Sehun flash the girl a smile, so similar to the one Sehun had given him. “Sorry, darlin’. Didn’t mean to make you worry about me.” he said, circling an arm around the giggling girl while they walked inside. 

  
_ Of course. I’m a fucking idiot. _ Luhan could only laugh at his naive self. The universe can fuck right off, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [edited] i just realized how cringe-y i was last year...and now, i'm even more cringier. HAHA jesus gross


	3. Not in public!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bussy means boy pussy #TIL

A week later found Luhan in bed cackling at the sight of his roommate-slash-best friend’s, Do Kyungsoo, reddened face. He had spent all morning long re-telling Luhan what went down at the last party he’d attended with his boyfriend. It had been more or less an eating-each-other’s-face-out-in-public experience and having a good romp at his boyfriend’s place. Kyungsoo had held off from telling his best friend about his new man since he had wanted to have them meet in person, but given the recent events (and intense ass-eating he’d received), Luhan had to know about this Kim Jongin.

 

“He sounds like a puppy in heat” Luhan nearly screeched while laughing, dodging off the pillow that was thrown at him. “I’m serious! Where’d you even pick him up?” 

 

“I met him at campus.” Kyungsoo replied, the blush on his face only got more intense. It was clear as day how smitten he was over the guy. “He majors in dancing.”

 

“I bet if you ever have kids, they’re are going to be kpop idols when they grow up.”

 

“Shut up, Lu.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

 

“But I’m sure he’s a great guy for you, Soo. I can’t wait to meet him, and grill the poor boy” Luhan reassured, a genuine  evil smile on his face. 

 

The bestfriend smiled in return. “Please don’t say anything that will potentially ruin my cute-but-hot-and-sexy image in my boyfriend’s eyes.”

 

Luhan snickered. “You best believe I will. That’s what best friends are for.” 

Kyungsoo finally got close enough to smack him in the face with the pillow.

  
  
  
  


The pair got ready and went on their way to the grocery for their weekly grocery trip. They decided to walk since the place was nearby anyway, and Kyungsoo’s been relentlessly nagging Luhan about working on plumping his flat ass.  _ “It’s not flat!” _ Luhan had once argued.  _ “They’re just really petite.”  _ He’d argued with a pout. It had left the younger out of breath from laughing on the floor, because no matter how Luhan arched his back, “There was never an ass…” Kyungsoo whispered dramatically. 

 

Now, here he was, working on those glutes. “It said on Google how walking and other leg exercises also help.” he explained while they headed down the stairs. 

 

Too busy with their conversation about butts, Kyungsoo failed to notice the familiar face that was waiting for him by the hallway. It was only until he heard his name being called that he realized that it was his boyfriend. “Jongin..? What are you doing here?”

 

“Hi, baby.” his boyfriend greeted, walking over to Kyungsoo so he could plant a kiss to his forehead and pinch his cheeks.

 

“Oh, Luhan! This is Jongin. Jongin, this is Luhan.” Kyungsoo introduced them, a blush fighting its way to his squishy cheeks. Luhan shook the other man’s hand with a smile, and threw a smirk at Kyungsoo. He really didn’t expect his best friend’s boyfriend to look as such, not with the stories Kyungsoo has told him. The Jongin in his head was some weird dude wearing ragged-y old shirts and jeans and looked like he only showered thrice a week. But the real Jongin looked more like he’d bathe in gold bath bombs three times a day. 

 

“Where are you two headed?” Jongin asked. 

 

“Grocery shopping, we’re stocking up for the break since neither of us is heading home. Don’t you have classes?” Kyungsoo replied.

 

Luhan listened on from the side while he waited for the two to finish their conversation. While he fiddled with his phone, Kyungsoo called for him. “By the way, Lu. His place is right across ours.” his best friend said. 

 

It seemed like he heard wrong. Jongin lives in the room  _ across _ theirs?  _ That  _ room? 

 

“What? O-oh, really?” he gulped nervously, palms sweating and arms suddenly feeling like spaghetti.

 

“Yeah, we’re at 212. I live with my cousin.” Jongin replied.

 

Luhan was shaken. War flashbacks from previous week played in the back of his head as he spaced out briefly. “Tha—that’s great Jongin! You live close... _ real  _ close.” with one eye subtly twitching,  he signalled Kyungsoo to go on their way. “Well it was nice to finally meet you. We gotta go now though so we’ll see you later!”

And with a blink of an eye, they were gone. 

  
  
  


“Sooo...what in the hell was that?” Kyungsoo had a healthy-looking cucumber in his grasp as they surveyed the dairy aisle at the local grocer. He was giving Luhan an inquisitive stare as they turned towards the poultry area. 

 

Luhan did his best to keep himself from spilling the beans, a little embarrassed about how he’d acted around Kyungsoo’s boyfriend earlier. It took a lot of binge-watching crime documentaries and diverting his attention to rearranging the jellybean containers according to its colors at work to keep his mind off of the events that had happened that day and anything that had Oh Sehun affiliated with it. And yet, to no avail, here he was, bothered to no end and is spilling the beans to his bestfriend.

 

“...and that’s what happened.” face hidden in between his hands, Luhan simultaneously squealed and cringed as he recounted the story of his encounter with Sehun aka Jongin’s cousin. The duo had found a spot by the food court inside the grocer where they munched on snacks while having their chat.

 

Kyungsoo was silent for a moment.  _ It wasn’t like I hoed out that night, I was only trying to help!  _ He mentally reasoned with himself. Finally, his best friend stared into his eyes after what seemed like an eternity. Luhan fidgeted. 

 

“He fucken kissed your hand, you hoe!?” Kyungsoo screeched unexpectedly (and effectively scaring off the mother and child that were also sat on the table next to theirs). “You, Lu Han, are a true natural-born hoe. You did  _ that.”  _ he continued, resting a hand on his chest and patting the other’s back like a proud mother. 

 

“Kyungsoo, please, not in public” Luhan whined, bowing in apology towards the people sitting around them. His best friend had always been quiet by nature, but, he has these weird and random moments of bursting energy when he hears of Luhan’s misfortunes. And this one, this one tickled his fancy the most. 

 

“But holy shit, Lu. They’re  _ cousins.  _ Wow, what are the odds.” 

 

“I don’t know. Maybe? Jongin said they lived together, and Sehun said he lived in the same place...Anyway, it doesn’t matter. I saw him heading over to his girlfriend the morning after. I’m over it.” he huffed.

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the other, knowing all too well that his best friend was and still is crushing on the guy. “Cut the shit. I saw your current spotify playlist, Luhan. You’re not fooling me. And what girl? What’s her face?” 

 

Luhan lets out a whine again, insisting that it  _ really  _ doesn’t bother him anymore. “Sehun can do whatever he wants for all I care. And I don’t remember her face, just that she had blonde hair. ” he grumbled, remembering how much of an idiot he felt when he saw  _ that moment.  _

 

Luhan could only mentally chastise himself for being so naive and foolish. That one moment shouldn’t have made much of a difference in the grand scheme of things.  Because, after all, it was probably just another night for Oh Sehun. 

 

But in his naive little heart, Luhan had kept the memory of getting to touch Sehun’s hand even if it was just for a very short time, and even if he’s most likely getting it on with someone else. 

 

Alas, daydreaming about a something so shallow won’t do him any good. Besides,  _ did Sehun even like boys?  _ It’s really just...stupid.

 

“Anyway, moving on…” with a heavy sigh, Luhan rose from his seat. 

 

“No, no. Not moving on!” Kyungsoo frowned. 

 

“What do you mean ‘not moving on’? Do you want me to keep sulking? It’s not like I can do anything about Sehun being straight or something.” 

 

Kyungsoo stopped him, hands on his shoulders as he chided Luhan. “Uh, yes you can,  _ bitch.  _ You can get to know him better and find out if he’s really dating the girl, or if he prefers bussies, specifically  _ yours _ .”

 

Luhan pulled away, his brows scrunched up into a frown and more worried that his best friend just said  _ ‘bussies’  _ out loud, in public. As if his personal emotional conflict wasn’t enough, Kyungsoo just had to come hyping him up into doing something he’ll probably regret later on. Nevertheless, he’s got nothing to lose anyway (aside from his dignity).

 

It was as if the universe was making a joke of him yet again _.  _ But he ain’t laughing, because tears are waiting to be spilled as Luhan asks himself what did he ever do to deserve such a hard and arduous time.  __

 

On their way back to their apartment, the two run into Jongin once again. But he wasn’t alone this time. The young man stood there with a beaming smile on his face as he greeted Kyungsoo and offered to help them carry the stuff they’d bought. Next to him was another familiar face—someone Luhan knows all too well. “Babe, this is my cousin. The brat, Oh Sehun. Sehun, this is my baby Kyungsoo~” Jongin said as he intertwined his hand with the smaller. 

 

Kyungsoo smiled at the other and shook hands with him. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Sehun. Jongin’s talked a lot about you.” 

 

Sehun returned the sentiments before turningg his gaze at the person beside Jongin’s boyfriend. “Oh hey, Luhan! Glad to see you again.” Sehun smiled.. 

 

He took a quick glance at Kyungsoo and greeted  the man back. “Hi Sehun. It’s nice to see you, too.” he said, voice could barely be heard because he feels like he’s about to cry. What kind of cruel universe...

 

“You two know each other? That’s great!” Kyungsoo’s faking made Luhan want to hit his face against the concrete.  _ What the hell is happening right now.  _

 

“Yeah, yeah we do. Well...see you around!” Luhan said. His palms sweating again.

 

Before Sehun,  could utter another word (to ask him how he was doing),  he was already gone like the wind, leaving Sehun and Jongin befuddled. 

 

“Is he okay, Soo?” Jongin asked worriedly. 

 

Kyungsoo answered with a nod and made up some poor excuse about Luhan eating something bad earlier. Kyungsoo took the bags from his boyfriend before bidding them goodbye. 

 

Jongin went in for a kiss, but was a bit too slow and ended kissing Kyungsoo’s forehead instead. When the other was gone, Sehun looked at his cousin with a smirk plastered on his face. “Nice...he’s cute, and feisty.” 

 

“Shut up, dick face. You’re not fooling anyone when you’re all heart eyes at Kyungsoo’s roommate, asshole. _ ”  _ his cousin retorted.

  
Sehun could only stand there, dumbstruck and wondering  _ how the hell  _ did Jongin find out.


End file.
